


eric/godric sick!fic wip

by bitten



Category: True Blood, eric/Godric - Fandom
Genre: For Chanelle, M/M, NOT FINISHED YET DON'T WORRY DARLING MORE TO COME BUT WANTED TO GIVE U SOMETHING!!!, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is sick, in vampire sort of way. Daddy!Godric is taking care of his lil baby, of course....even though we all know it's Eric's own damn fault! <br/>This is a WIP, being written for Chanelle, just wanted to give that beautiful babe SOMETHING since this is taking over my consciousness and going all sorts of ways.....PLEASE tell me what you think so far Chanelle!!!! (cuz the rest of this can go a few different ways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eric/godric sick!fic wip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelle/gifts).



Eric stumbled through the bedroom doorway, his maker's smalls hands the only thing stopping him from falling.  
"Lay down, Eric."  
The Viking did as he was told. Godric started from his feet, pulling off his shoes, then socks. He loosened the larger mans jeans before easily sliding them off. Eric stared at his maker, but Godric was busy unbuttoning the black, silk shirt and whisking it away. Eric immediately felt cooler, and that was when he actually noticed how hot he felt. Now that was odd, wasn't it? Eric couldn't remember the last time he felt temperature without trying to, really. But right now? He felt hot, uncomfortably hot. And....weak. And his stomach felt....strange...almost....he couldn't be nauseous, could he? Even he drank the blood of a disease ridden human, it wouldn't make his stomach feel like this, but at the same time....he didn't feel right...or very good at all. Eric blinked rapidly and stared up at his maker, who had a cool, small (so very small), firm hand upon Eric's brow. Godric had a slight frown on his normally serene, beautiful face.  
"Relax, Child...it's time to sleep." Godric spoke in the old language, the one of his people, that he had taught Eric and that no one else in the world knew of. Godric's people had died out before there linguists or anthropologists or...writing. It took over a century for Eric to convince his maker to teach him that language, and it never failed to calm him.  
Eric tried to relax, as his maker wanted. He tried to sleep. He woke in small starts and stops and fits and bursts, sometimes dreaming disturbing dreams that he couldn't really remember, and each time his maker was there, with soothing words, and hands, and cool cloths. Eric reveled in the attention, but it bothered him each time, that he couldn't remember what had disturbed his sleep enough to wake him. But Godric was calm and strong, steady, and most importantly, he was there. That was really all the comfort he needed.  
"Master?" Eric half whispered, his throat felt like it was on fire. Godric's pale eyes flicked down to his progeny's.  
"Yes, Child?"  
"What's.....Godric, please....what's happening? Am I....am I dying?" It had been so long since Eric had felt true fear, especially the fear of death, it took a few moments for him to realize what this was. But he was afraid. He felt horrible, he had to be dying, even though he didn't understand how....he hadn't been staked, the sun wasn't out, he wasn't actually on fire, and even though he wasn't quite sure when he had last fed, he knew it hadn't been that long ago. Besides, Godric was right here. If Eric needed blood, his maker would make sure he had it. So that wasn't the problem. Nonetheless, Eric was quite sure he must be close to death because the way he felt was just...it was horrible.   
Godric shifted in his seat and stared in the tall blonde's eyes. "Listen to me, Eric. You're ill, yes, but ou will be fine in a night or two. I promise you that. I know you feel unusually bad right now, but everything is ok. Just go to sleep, please." He smoothed Eric's hair back and laid a quick kiss on his forehead. Godric's eyes actually looked concerned...and kind. For once.


End file.
